Touga's Trial
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: An interesting look into why Touga wanted the power of Dios and to defeat Utena in the Student Council Saga.


Touga's Trial

A Revolutionary Girl Utena Fanfiction by Mercy_Angel_09

Rated PG (oh my God, something Utena related that's not NC-17!)

Disclaimers: 

Revolutionary Girl Utena original Japanese version © 1997 BE-PAPAS , Saito Chiho-San/Shogakukan, Shogaku, TV-Tokyo.

Author's Notes:

Many a thanks to my supportive readers, and of course, Utena-sama, my Prince, who has always been there for me.  

I love you always, Wakaba.

~*~

            So often had he seen her walk by.  While most people would have said that their hair clashed horribly, he liked to think of the mismatched hair as a permanent Valentine.  Yes, she truly was the one for him.

            He had heard the whispers too.  Most of the girls admired her, but there were the few that weren't afraid to call her dyke (namely Nanami's friends who were ordered to do so).  Obviously they were jealous and unaware of her charms.

            True, she wore the male uniform, but she did so nicely.  The tight red shorts were fascinating to him.  The way that they hugged her shapely buttocks had caused many a double take, but the boys never looked more than twice.  The third time was like asking for a beating.

            There was no doubt about the abilities of Utena Tenjou.

            That was what he liked about her.  She had an amazing capability to do what no one thought was possible.  And while there had been something of a scare when he and the rest of the school had thought that Anthy Himemiya and Utena would be permanently switched in each other's bodies, he would have moved on to Anthy's body, because Utena's soul, her very essence, would have been in Anthy's body.  And he didn't care if it was Anthy's body.  He loved Utena's soul.

            Her soul was as pure as the freshly fallen snow.  The End of the World had not tainted her, nor had the other hardships she had dealt with.  Yes, her parents were dead, but she seemed to be doing okay.  In fact, it almost seemed that the deaths of her parents were too far back for her.  Like that didn't matter much to her anymore.  She was a girl with a mission.

            She was going to become a prince.

            This had often been a funny thought to him.  A girl that fancied herself a prince.  No, it wasn't unlikely, if anyone could become a prince, it was Utena, but there would always be the air of a princess around her.  

            And now she stood before him, reluctantly waiting to battle.  Her chest was heaving, he guessed from the climb up the many steps that lead up to the dueling arena.  So Anthy hadn't shared the secret of the gondola with the winner of the duels yet.  He snorted.  It wouldn't be long before that secret was exposed.

            He had watched all of the battles up to that point.  He had been amazed that she had beaten Saionji in her first try, but something told him that there was more than pure luck involved.  Someone, or something, wanted her to win that duel.  And then in the duels that followed, with Miki, Juri and then Nanami, that same power would possess her and she would win.  In the duel against Juri, it was dumb luck that when the Sword of Dios was knocked away, it would fall and take the rose from Juri's breast with it when it hit the ground.

            But this duel was going to be different.  Much different.  He was the student council president, which meant that he had special privileges.  Like being able to watch all of the duels without having to climb to the arena (he made an exception for Nanami's duel though, after all, she was his little sister).  He had watched them all, taken careful mental notes, and everything that he had observed was about to be used against her.

            He knew that the power of Dios would come to her when it began to look like she wouldn't win the duel.  When that happened, he the prince would save the lonely princess.

            There was a more personal motive to his actions.  He had seen how miserable the whole dueling game was making her.  He couldn't stand to see her constantly struggling to even have something resembling a normal life.  Besides, the End of the World had told him of the plan, the plan to use Utena to cause a revolution.

            Utena wasn't going to be used as a pawn.  Not if he could help it.

            "You're here," he said casually as she entered the dueling arena.

            She glared at him.  "We have to fight, no matter what?" she asked.

            Touga looked at her intently.  Why was she asking such pointless questions?  The End of the World had ordered this duel.  But he had decided to take a few matters into his own hands.  "Now then . . . I'm afraid that I must take your precious bird from you.  Shall we begin, Miss Tenjou?"  He unsheathed his Katana and tossed the sheath away. 

            Utena looked at Anthy, who was holding her hands in front of her chest.  "Oh roses of the noble castle.  Power of Dios that sleeps within me.  Heed your master and come forth!" 

            Utena, who had been supporting Anthy as she leaned back to expose the sword, grasped the hilt and drew the sword from Anthy.  "Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!"

            She charged at Touga, but he easily blocked.  In fact, she was sweating heavily now, but he looked calm as he stood before her. 

            "Don't hold back.  Those who fight with compassion lose their lives.  Now remember that and come at me again!" he said to her.  Once again she charged him, but he was able to keep his rose away from the sword.  "Utena Tenjou!  Your swordsmanship is typically amateurish.  But the real question will come when the Power of Dios manifests itself."

            He smiled at her.  _Go on, Utena Tenjou!_

            Utena couldn't believe how easily he was deflecting her charges.  But she was determined just the same.  _I can't lose!_

            _Show me the Power of Dios!_ Touga thought as she charged at him again, this time with the power of Dios.  His face remained calm, despite the odds being against his favor.  "Your prince was a guy like me, wasn't he?" he said.

            Utena's charge slowed.  She began to have flashes of Touga coming to her rescue, injuring himself in order to protect her.  "My prince . . ." she murmured.  She slowed her pace to a walk as she went by him, giving the perfect opportunity to cut away the rose.

            Utena stopped shortly behind him, the white rose petals from her breast flitting away in the breeze.  The Sword of Dios disappeared from her hand.  She had lost the duel.

            "Well, how lucky for you.  Now you no longer have to be caught up in these unfathomable duels.  Shall we go Anthy?"

            Like the change from summer to fall, Utena's reign as the victor had ended.  All because she allowed herself to become disillusioned by Touga's talk of being her prince.

            "Even though you fancied yourself a prince . . . In the end you were just a girl.  Despite what you may have hoped for . . . Your hopes didn't become reality.  Well, this is a good chance for you to become a normal girl, isn't it?" he asked her.

            A normal girl, what was he thinking?  He liked the Utena who was a social success due to her uniqueness.  But he wanted to protect her.  And if he was going to do that, she had to be like every other girl in the school.

~*~

            Anthy tended to the roses while he busied himself with the flavor of the day.  At lunch he had asked Utena to join him for dinner on Sunday night, but he wasn't sure if she was going to accept or not.  She had been acting strangely, and her friend Wakaba was determined to get to the bottom it. 

            Opening an eye he noticed that a mass of pink was headed in his direction.  So Utena was coming for him.  "My dear," he said, ending the kiss, "I think that I must call this meeting to an end.  I'll be in touch."

            The girl blushed and nodded, and then ran out of the birdcage just as Utena was walking in.  Touga smiled at her.  "So you've come to speak to me alone?  Does that mean that we're going to dinner on Sunday?"

            "No," Utena answered sharply.  "I want to go to the dueling forest."

~*~

            Once again, he faced her down in the forest.  Why on earth did she want to duel with him again?  She was free from the duels and that was what she wanted.

            "Why do you wish to duel with me again?" he asked.

            Utena stood before him wearing the Ohtori girl's uniform, and holding Juri's sword.  "To take back something important to me."

            Touga remained impassive.  "I see.  You want to take back yourself.  But I don't feel like loosing to you."

            Anthy held her hands in front of her chest and summoned the sword of Dios.  "Roses of the noble castle.  Power of Dios that sleeps within me.  Heed your master and come forth!"

            Touga supported her as he pulled the Sword of Dios from her chest.  "Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!"

            Utena watched as she had the first time that Saionji had pulled the sword from Anthy's chest.  She gripped Juri's sword tighter, determined not to loose.

            Touga held the Sword of Dios like a child with a new toy.  "I know you realize that this isn't an ordinary sword.  But did you know that it could be used like this?"  His smile became almost sadistic.  "Bride of the Roses!  Abandon your body and protect the sword."

            "Yes sir."

            Utena blanched and looked away.  "Anthy," she murmured.  _Anthy_ . . .

            Anthy kneeled down and kissed the tip of the sword.  The steel began to glow bright red and Touga's eyes shone with pride.

            "Well, isn't it beautiful?" he asked.  "This is the power of the Rose Bride of Dios!  Can you defeat this power?!"

            Utena narrowed her eyes at him.  "I will!  I will defeat it!"

            "Can you?" Touga snorted.  "Then try!"

            The two started the duel as the bells rang out.  Anthy stood off to the side, her face a mask to hide the feelings and emotions that were surfacing.  _I pity her.  I wonder if it will end quickly._

            Touga swung once more at Utena, who blocked, only to see that most of Juri's sword had snapped away.  The Sword of Dios was much stronger than she had anticipated.

            "Do you understand?  This sword's power?!" Touga said.  "This is the power hidden within the Rose Bride.  You fancied yourself her prince without even knowing about it?!  You don't understand!"

            He was right.  He knew that she didn't understand the importance of the dueling game.  She didn't realize what the End of the World was trying to achieve.

            "That doesn't matter!" Utena cried as she strained to keep Touga from possibly killing her.  He stood over her kneeling figure, as the Sword of Dios began to cut though what was left of Juri's sword.

            Anthy continued to watch.  _Miss Tenjou, don't you think that this is strange?  She could die.  Why does she fight on?_

            "Maybe I don't know anything about Anthy!  But what I'm doing now is taking back what I used to be!" Utena said, still holding Touga back.

            "Pathetic," he answered.  He had gone though all of the trouble to find a way to defeat her so she could finally be free from the game that End of the World had planned for her, and now she was trying to enter into it once more?  It didn't make sense!

            Then something about Touga's overpowering presence and Utena's struggle against the power of Dios struck a deep chord within the Rose Bride.  _I've seen this before.  I know what this is.  This is . . . This is . . . I know this!  It's like what happened that time . . ._  Her eyes opened widely as tears began to stream down her cheeks.  The Sword of Dios lost its scarlet glow, much to Touga's dismay.

            "Wha- What's . . .?!"

            Utena saw this as her opportunity.  Separating Juri's sword from the Sword of Dios, she struck at Touga, scattering the blood red petals with the breeze.

            Standing before the nonplussed Touga, she smiled.  "I've taken back what I was . . ."

~*~

            Later that night, he sat in his room, listening to the speech he always gave before Student Council meetings.

            "If the chick cannot break the shell of the world, it will die without being born.  We are the chick, the world the egg.  If we do not break the world's shell, we will die without being born.  Break the world's shell for the world revolution!

            "If we do not break the world's shell . . .

            "If we do not break the world's shell . . .

            "If we do not break the world's shell . . ."

            He had worked so hard to get her out of the duels.  To make her one of the normal girls of Ohtori.  She had looked adorable in the girl's uniform, so why did have to take back herself?  As far as he was concerned, she would always be herself.

            He had wanted her to be free from End of the World, yet now she was stuck in the game for good.  He couldn't rescue her again; there was no way . . . End of the World would see to that.

She was going to be meeting him tomorrow, after all.

~*~

Well, that's about it for my first Utena fanfic.  I'm currently working on another called Return of the Victor, which is about Utena returning to Ohtori (this one is based off of the series) and leaving Akio behind for good, and then meeting up with everyone.  Big laughs and bigger tears and bleeding hearts will follow.  I can't wait to start posting that one.

Anyway, so you know I don't just write Utena fics, I have two Harry Potter, two Gundam Wing, one Escaflowne, one Fushigi Yugi, and of course, this one for Utena.  I would love it if you checked out some of my other works.  Who knows, you might actually find a new series to enjoy.

Arigatou Guzimas, Mercy_Angel_09


End file.
